


A una noche que no olvidaremos

by BellaAlabanccini



Series: Amor Retorcido [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Costume Parties & Masquerades, Desire, Drinking Games, Jealousy, Leather Collar, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sibling Incest, Smut, Thor has a piercing kink, Thor is a college student, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, Tongue Piercing, Top Thor (Marvel), and Loki a high schooler, cause that's what we're here for, it might be porn, loki is a little shit, obviously, or maybe it's a Loki kink, that sounds more accurate
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaAlabanccini/pseuds/BellaAlabanccini
Summary: Thor organiza una fiesta de disfraces durante las vacaciones de verano para reunir a sus compañeros la preparatoria.Por supuesto, Loki no desperdicia esta oportunidad de volver loco a su hermano mayor.⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡Esta historia no me pertenece es una traducción autorizada por athousandfaces, quien es la responsable de tanta suculencia y quien debe recibir todo el crédito, si desean dejarle un Kudo o comentario seria muy feliz.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Amor Retorcido [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680727
Kudos: 20





	A una noche que no olvidaremos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To an evening we won’t forget](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386088) by [athousandfaces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandfaces/pseuds/athousandfaces). 



Thor se paró frente a su espejo, observando su apariencia.

Se veía majestuoso con el traje de su homónimo, el peto se aferraba fuertemente a su pecho y dejaba sus brazos libres, la capa de color rojo oscuro cayendo de un hombro y complementando su cabello muy bien.

Afortunadamente, el material no era demasiado pesado porque el espeso aire de verano afuera ya estaba haciendo todo lo posible para hacerlo sudar bajo cada pequeño esfuerzo físico, pero su idea de vestuario le había intrigado demasiado como para buscar otro.

Su nombre era una broma interminable para sus amigos, especialmente Tony, quien había hecho un desafío personal para encontrar nuevas formas de insinuar la mitología nórdica cuando hablaba con él y sobre él, para mostrarles qué buen dios de trueno que sería.

Loki fue el único que supo de su elección porque Thor le había pedido que se trenzara el cabello al estilo vikingo hace casi dos horas, pero incluso él no lo había visto aún con su disfraz, lo cual era justo, ya que su hermano pequeño se negó a decirle quién sería para la noche.

Cuando Thor cruzó su habitación y entró en el pasillo de su piso y el de Loki, se encontró sonriendo con cariño a la malicia de su hermano.

A pesar de que habían pasado dos años desde que se mudó a la universidad, todavía extrañaba a Loki a diario.

Era la razón principal por la que había decidido organizar una fiesta de disfraces esta noche: reunir a sus viejos amigos de la escuela preparatoria durante las vacaciones de verano porque se habían dispersado en todas las direcciones después de la graduación.

Llegaba a casa con la mayor frecuencia posible los fines de semana, no solo para ver a su familia y amigos, sino también para familiarizarse con Asgard Enterprises, el imperio comercial de su padre que Thor heredaría algún día.

Pero simplemente no fue suficiente.

Loki todavía tenía un año entero de preparatoria por delante y aunque Thor esperaba que se uniera a la misma universidad que él o al menos a una cercana, no podía estar seguro.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su hermano, llamó con fuerza, pero se abstuvo de entrar. Loki había estado de un humor excepcionalmente bueno hoy y no quería destruir eso irrumpiendo en su habitación sin permiso.

Thor bufó. Tanto podría cambiar en dos años.

—¿Loki? ¿Estás listo?

Durante unos segundos no hubo nada más que silencio, antes de que una voz molesta respondiera:

—No, Thor, no lo estoy, y probablemente no lo estaré por mucho tiempo si sigues molestándome.

Thor puso los ojos en blanco y no señaló que no molestó a su hermano una vez, ya que anunció que se prepararía, por lo que simplemente respondió:

—Estoy abajo, preparando todo.

Después de que solo fue recibido con silencio nuevamente, caminó penosamente por el resto del pasillo y las escaleras y comenzó a colocar tazas y bolsas de basura en el primer piso y afuera.

Todo lo frágil había sido traído a las áreas privadas de la mansión ayer, el segundo y tercer piso, porque por mucho que Thor amara a su madre, no quería enfrentar su ira si una persona borracha derribaba una de sus obras de arte, o jarrones caros, o las copas de vino en el armario.

En el momento en que Thor miró el reloj y se preguntó cuándo aparecerían sus amigos para ayudarlos a prepararse, sonó el timbre.

Una gran sonrisa dividió su rostro y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal para darles entrada.

—Whoa, grandullón, eso lleva el juego a un nivel completamente nuevo —Tony lo saludó y miró su disfraz.

—También es bueno verte —se rió Thor, satisfecho con esa reacción, y retrocedió un paso para dejarlos entrar, decidido a bloquear el aire caliente y húmedo que intentaba sofocarlo.

Tony le dio un puñetazo en los bíceps cuando entró, Steve le envió una de sus cálidas sonrisas y Bruce lo abrazó, su sonrisa tímida pero amigable era una vista familiar.

—Todos se ven muy bien —continuó Thor mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos, infinitamente agradecido por los sistemas de aire acondicionado.

—Gracias — sonrió Bruce, un científico probablemente muy importante y famoso, Steve saludó.

A pesar del calor sofocante, había elegido usar el mismo uniforme que llevaba todos los días desde que se unió al ejército después de la escuela, solo agregando dos rayas negras debajo de los ojos.

Pero como era Steve, se veía bonito, así que fue una buena elección.

—Le dije que eligiera un disfraz que no fuera tan aburrido —dijo Tony, que ya ni siquiera estaba en la misma habitación.

Siguieron su voz y lo encontraron afuera en el jardín, observando la amplia terraza, la piscina y el césped bien cortado.

—Maldición, siempre olvido que eres rico como la mierda —comentó, antes de darse la vuelta y sonreír—. Una cantidad de riqueza muy impía.

—Muy divertido. Y eso de un ... —observó el disfraz de Tony— ¿Empresario?

Eso le valió una mirada.

—Él va como él mismo —explicó Steve, inexpresivo.

—Incorrecto. Voy como mi futuro yo.

Steve puso los ojos en blanco, pero la mirada en ellos era tan cálida y cariñosa que Thor se preguntó una vez más si tenían algo el uno para el otro. Harían una linda pareja.

—¿Y cuál es exactamente tu futuro yo? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Tony había visto el enorme refrigerador, que ya estaba bien abastecido de alcohol, y se dirigía allí para inspeccionarlo.

—Obviamente rico como la mierda.

Con una risa retumbante, Thor los puso a trabajar para terminar la configuración de la fiesta.

Como Bruce era el único con un sentido decente para la decoración, tuvo la tarea de presentar los bocadillos y colocar algunas cadenas de papel, mientras Steve traía barriles y chupitos de gelatina del sótano.

Thor y Tony se encargaron de la música, disfrutando del bajo explosivo y la primera cerveza de la noche cuando estaban listos.

Sintió el ritmo en el fondo de sus huesos.

Esto fue verano. Esto se sentía vivo.

Amigos, comida, cerveza y un contrabajo. Y a Loki.

—¿Cuándo volverán tus padres? —Tony gritó, tratando de ser escuchado por encima de la música.

—Pasado mañana —respondió Thor.

—Ah, genial, así que no tendremos que apurarnos con la limpieza.

—Sí, por eso he invitado a tanta gente. Si mis padres llegaran justo después de que las últimas personas se hubieran movido a casa, sería un hombre muerto. Pero de esta manera todo está bien.

—Será legendario —declaró Tony, y chocaron sus botellas de cerveza.

Después de algunos minutos de escuchar el ritmo y beber mientras observaba a Steve y Bruce revoloteando con determinación, Tony preguntó:

—¿Por qué Lokes no ayuda de todos modos?

Thor tomó un trago de cerveza antes de responder.

—Todavía no está listo.

Solía odiar el apodo de Tony para su hermano pequeño porque sonaba demasiado íntimo, pero después de un tiempo y la persistente falta de afecto de Loki por sus amigos, lo había aceptado.

De todos modos, todavía no le gustaba cuando Tony estaba cerca de Loki sin que él los cuidara porque después de todo, él era su hermano pequeño. Se suponía que Thor lo protegería, y no dejaría que nadie le pusiera una mano encima.

—Dios mío, ve a arrastrar su flojo trasero por las escaleras —murmuró Tony—. No puedo creer que tengamos que sudar mientras él gira frente a su espejo.

—Sí, porque claramente te estás agotando aquí —con una risita divertida, sacudió la cabeza—. Realmente, ustedes dos no son tan diferentes.

Las cejas de Tony se arquearon.

¿Le ruego me disculpe? ¿No me acabas de comparar con esa pequeña perra emo arriba?

—Cuidado —gruñó Thor—, sigue siendo mi hermano.

—Y todavía tengo razón. ¿Todo vestido de negro con collar de pentagrama, delineador de ojos y esmalte de uñas negro? Definitivamente emo. Y siempre ha sido una perra.

—Cierto —admitió Thor a regañadientes y la parte retorcida de su cerebro agregó: Pero él es mi pequeña perra emo. ¡Para esto!

Sus pensamientos vagaron involuntariamente al día en que había vuelto a casa hace una semana, cuando Loki prácticamente había saltado a los brazos de Thor. Había estado de un humor inesperado, abierto y tierno, y Thor había estado feliz de cerrar sus brazos a su alrededor. El estado de ánimo de su hermano cambió en cuestión de segundos, por lo que apreció esta muestra de afecto y la devolvió como siempre. Lo que lo había desviado del rumbo era el parpadeo de plata cuando su hermano había hablado, y lo que le había hecho a su cuerpo cuando Loki había sacado la lengua, revelando el bonito y pequeño piercing.

Cómo había cambiado su hermanito. Había crecido mucho durante los últimos dos años y, aunque antes era guapo, ahora era absolutamente hermoso.

Thor sabía que sus sentimientos no eran solo fraternales y que estaba mal, muy mal.

Pero no pudo evitarlo. Nunca pudo, lo cual fue la razón por la que se fue a la universidad en lugar de unirse a uno cercano y entrar en Asgard Enterprises tan pronto como terminó la graduación. Eso había causado muchos gritos con su padre, pero a Thor no le importaba. Loki era más importante.

—¿Thor? —Tony interrumpió su rastro de pensamientos.

Thor lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento, ¿qué dijiste?

—Steve y Bruce están listos, deberíamos saludar a la noche como solíamos hacerlo en la preparatoria, ya que esta es una fiesta de reunión y todo.

Se levantaron y todos se juntaron en la sala de estar, golpeando sus botellas.

—¡A muchos años más de amistad por venir! —brindó Steve. Tintinar.

—¡Para nosotros nunca olvidar lo que es importante en la vida! —Bruce, por supuesto. Tintinar.

—¡Para lograr nuestros objetivos! —sonrió Tony. Tintinar.

—¡A una noche que no olvidaremos! —Thor retumbó. Tintinar.

No mucho después llegaron las primeras personas, cada vez más hasta que el aire vibró con voces y risas que finalmente reprimieron la imagen de plata en carne rosa suave, de líneas negras que enmarcaban brillantes ojos verdes, de una voz como miel y terciopelo ronroneando su nombre. . .

La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo y Thor estaba de un humor brillante, bailando y conversando con diferentes personas cuando Loki finalmente los honró con su presencia.

Se dio cuenta de él cuando el chico a su lado dejó escapar un fuerte:

—Joder, ¿quién es ese?

Cuando Thor se volvió para mirar, se ahogó con su propia saliva.

Loki se paró en el escalón más bajo de la escalera y dejó que sus ojos recorrieran a la multitud, actuando como si no notara las reacciones de la gente, mientras realmente los disfrutaba enormemente.

Estaba vestido como Scar del Rey León, su maquillaje estaba tan perfectamente hecho que su nariz incluso parecía tener otra forma, el largo cabello negro caía en ondas sedosas sobre su espalda, sus uñas también negras y afiladas como garras.

Eso no fue lo que dejó a Thor tosiendo.

Fueron los shorts ajustados de cuero negro que dejaron poco a la imaginación, la parte superior suelta de color marrón que se extendía hasta los pantalones cortos y el top liso que no cubrían nada de la piel pálida. Era la vista de sus piernas y estómago entrenados, mostrando músculos que generalmente estaban ocultos, pero definitivamente allí, creados por años de baile.

El disfraz era increíble, sin duda, pero fue la caída de Thor.

Sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba a la vista de su hermano, su hermano pequeño por el amor de Dios, y quiso mirar hacia otro lado, pero en ese momento hicieron contacto visual y él se quedó congelado en su lugar.

—Loki —respiró, y podía jurar que vio que su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa, con los ojos brillantes.

La mirada de Thor vagó más abajo y notó el collar.

El jodido collar de cuero negro con un simple anillo plateado adjunto.

Su cerebro hizo un corto circuito y sintió que su polla se endurecía de inmediato.

Entonces, hizo lo único que pudo hacer; se dio la vuelta y huyó hacia la multitud.

—Tengo que admitir que tu disfraz te queda bien, hermano —sonó una voz detrás de él. Thor cerró los ojos desesperado—. Por supuesto, eso es gracias a las trenzas.

Era consciente de que no podía escapar de Loki por el resto de la noche, pero había necesitado unos minutos para refrescarse la mente y recomponerse.

Sí, ese pecado de disfraz era provocador y ardiente, pero Thor no debería sentir la necesidad de arrojar a su hermano por encima del hombro y llevarlo a un lugar tranquilo, donde nadie podía escuchar cómo lo haría gritar su nombre en voz alta entre sollozos de placer.

Con un aliento tranquilizador, Thor se dio la vuelta.

—La tuya es más bien ... —con la boca seca buscó palabras—, inapropiado.

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro transformado mientras se deleitaba con la evidente incomodidad de Thor.

Pequeña mierda.

—¿De Verdad? Uno podría pensar, considerando la edad de tus amigos y sus propias opciones de vestimenta —su mirada se detuvo en una joven de la antigua clase de inglés de Thor que vestía un disfraz de gato extremadamente revelador antes de que sus ojos volvieran a él—, que la mía no haría una gran diferencia.

—Sabes que sí. Eres mi hermano y se supone que debo cuidarte. No me gusta el tipo de miradas que atraes.

—Oh, ¿no? —Loki se burló y se inclinó más cerca del oído de su hermano, murmurando lo suficientemente fuerte sobre la música—. Entonces será mejor que no me pierdas de vista.

Con un guiño dio un paso atrás y desapareció en dirección a la cocina, las caderas balanceándose con el ritmo.

Thor quería llorar.

En momentos como este, estaba casi seguro de que Loki conocía sus sentimientos y estaba jugando algún tipo de juego retorcido con él.

Sin embargo, si ese fuera el caso, ¿seguramente se habría distanciado de Thor?, ¿realmente no podía querer estar cerca de él cuando su hermano mayor quería follarlo tanto que sus bolas tenían que ser de un tono azul previamente desconocido?

Se abstuvo de seguirlo, decidiendo ocupar su mente de otra manera.

Determinado, salió de la sala de estar, abriéndose paso a través de la gran cantidad de personas que bloqueaban el pasillo, y se unió a algunos viejos amigos en un juego de billar después de haber llegado al salón.

De esa manera el tiempo pasaba volando: moviéndose de una habitación a otra, bailando, jugando, bebiendo, riendo y anhelando.

De vez en cuando veía a Loki, siempre rodeado de personas que le disparaban miradas de admiración, algunas demasiado cercanas, algunas incluso bailando con él de una manera muy obscena.

Thor apretó los puños. ¿No sabían que él no era de ellos para tocar? ¡A nadie se le permitió ponerle las manos encima!

Pero cada vez que había comenzado furiosamente a dirigirse hacia su hermano pequeño, Loki había encontrado sus ojos, mirada ardiente y vívida, su cuerpo moviéndose gentilmente al ritmo mientras aún sostenía su mirada, sus caderas balanceándose, su lindo trasero en esos apretados pantalones cortos presionando contra otro cuerpo, sus ojos aún cerrados, atrayendo a Thor, haciéndolo sudar, dejándolo caliente por todas partes ...

Hasta que recordó que Loki tampoco era suyo para tocarlo.

Por lo tanto, siempre se daba la vuelta y salía de la habitación, pero su hermano era despiadado esta noche y nunca le tomó mucho tiempo reaparecer en su línea de visión.

Ya estaba seguro de que Loki había descubierto los sentimientos que su hermano mayor intentó ocultar.

—Thor —se rió una mujer, y se obligó a concentrarse.

Darcy lo invitó a ir al bar, mientras un chico se estaba intentando quitarle la camisa.

Las docenas de tiros vacíos de gelatina hablaron por sí mismos.

—Sé un buen anfitrión y acuéstate para nosotros. Sería una lástima no darle buen uso a ese cuerpo —dijo con hipo.

Dicho cuerpo intentó empujarlo hacia la dirección de Loki, por lo que les sonrió y respondió.

—Nadie puede decir que no hago todo por mis invitados.

Saltó a la barra del bar con la melodía de vítores emocionados, se quitó el peto y se recostó.

—Mira esos abdominales —murmuró alguien, provocando una nueva ronda de risas, y se relajó.

Conocía este juego de fiestas anteriores. Haría frío y cosquillas un poco y con suerte lo distraería lo suficiente como para sobrevivir esta noche.

Se aplicó el primer shot y, con un alegre entusiasmo, Darcy sorbió la gelatina de su pecho.

—Jane, vamos, no querrás perder la oportunidad, ¿verdad? —Darcy instó a su amiga de cabello oscuro, una morena inteligente que se había sentado a su lado en la clase de ciencias.

Se sonrojó profundamente mientras intentaba liberarse sin éxito del apretón de Darcy, y finalmente cedió, con los ojos bajos mientras colocaba el shot en el centro de su estómago.

Cuando lamió la gelatina, se aseguró de tocarlo lo menos posible con sus labios, y él se echó a reír.

Ella había estado enamorada de él en la escuela secundaria, él lo sabía, pero ella no era su tipo.

Un poco demasiado agradable, un poco tímida, un poco aburrida.

—Esa es una apuesta —la inconfundible y segura voz de Tony sonó sobre el ruido de la multitud, y Thor se giró justo a tiempo para verlo estrechándole la mano con nada menos que su hermano pequeño.

Él frunció el ceño, la ira familiar llenó su pecho.

Steve estaba justo detrás de ellos, su expresión insegura y un poco confundida.

—Vas a perdeeeeeeer —cantó Tony con una sonrisa de mierda—, y tendrás que bailar en la mesa tooooooooda la noche.

—Ya veremos —respondió Loki, con el brillo en sus ojos advirtiendo sobre problemas por venir—, pero colocaré tu shot primero.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, Thor observó cómo su pequeña mierda de hermano recogió otro shot y lo giró sobre su ombligo.

Tony hizo contacto visual con él y proclamó, mortalmente serio y definitivamente borracho:

—Lo estoy haciendo por el bien mayor, mi amigo.

Luego se inclinó y sorbió la gelatina de su ombligo.

Al primer toque de lengua, Thor lo empujó instintivamente.

—¡Dioses, Tony!

¿Por qué demonios no podía hacer eso con Steve?

La multitud estalló en carcajadas.

—Me debes por esto —se quejó Thor, listo para levantarse, cuando Tony lo empujó hacia abajo nuevamente y colocó el último shot directamente en uno de sus pezones.

—Lo siento, Centellito, parte de la apuesta —se disculpó su amigo con una sonrisa malvada, y se volvió con una expresión engreída.

Antes de que Thor pudiera comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, su hermano se inclinó y llenó su visión de verde esmeralda.

—Loki, no- —trató, pero Loki no tenía nada de eso y conectó sus labios con su piel.

Thor cerró los ojos en un intento desesperado de controlar su cuerpo, el calor se acumuló en su estómago y se disparó entre sus muslos, no podía ponerse duro ahora, en exhibición para que todos lo vean.

El problema era que tan pronto como sus ojos estaban cerrados, cada célula del cerebro estaba enfocada en la sensación de esos labios suaves y húmedos, por lo que los abrió nuevamente.

Se encontró con la mirada de su hermano justo a tiempo, Loki mirándolo a través de pestañas oscuras y gruesas, para sentir el roce de su perforación contra su pezón mientras lamía los últimos rastros de gelatina.

Con la última onza de restricción en su mente mareada, reprimió el gemido que ya había comenzado a resonar en su pecho.

Sin embargo, no había forma de que Loki no sintiera la vibración, y cuando su hermano finalmente se enderezó, Thor también se levantó y observó cuidadosamente su expresión.

Por supuesto, eso no fue tan fácil, dado que Scar le cubrió la cara, pero sus pupilas se abrieron de par en par y su mirada era tan intensa que Thor sintió que su resolución se desvanecía aún más.

Esa pequeña protuberancia de metal en su pezón ...

Apretó los dientes.

—Realmente lo hiciste. No lo hubiera pensado —admitió Tony, pero Thor ni siquiera pudo encontrar la fuerza para mirarlo por un segundo.

Ese lindo trasero sería tan perfecto para él, tan perfecto ...

—Ciertamente lo hice. Y si no recuerdo mal, alguien tiene que bailar en la mesa ahora por el resto de la noche.

Quería a Loki, lo haría gemir, lo haría retorcerse debajo de él ...

Tony suspiro.

Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Todavía no puedo creer que hayas ganado.

Loki, hasta ahora inmóvil como una presa bajo la mirada inquebrantable de Thor, movió las caderas, haciendo que Thor se diera cuenta de que sus pantalones cortos no hacían nada para ocultar su entrepierna.

Él respondió con un temblor casi imperceptible en su voz.

—No deberías haber jugado contra mí, entonces. Siempre gano. ¿No, hermano?

Oh sí, lo haría suyo.

—Realmente no deberías —gruñó Thor, su voz áspera por la lujuria—. Tengo que limpiarme ahora. Steve, tú estás a cargo —Steve asintió, confundido, pero siempre fiel amigo. Se giró para gruñirle a Loki—. Y será mejor que vengas conmigo. Necesitamos hablar.

Si no hubiera empujado a su hermano hacia adelante con impaciencia, no habría notado su leve temblor, pero hizo que su control se rompiera.

Todos sus amigos sabían que podía pelear con Loki durante horas. Le darían suficiente tiempo.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud, presionando al más joven fuertemente contra su cuerpo, finalmente sintiéndolo, pero no fue suficiente. Estaba a punto de volverse loco.

—Cuidado, derribarás a alguien —se burló de él, pero Thor simplemente dijo:

—Entonces será mejor que hagan espacio.

Más tarde, ni siquiera sería capaz de recordar cómo llegaron al segundo piso.

Tan pronto como la puerta de Thor se cerró detrás de ellos, empujó a su hermano contra ella, sujetándolo en su lugar.

—¿Disfrutaste ese pequeño juego tuyo? —preguntó bruscamente, con caras a solo unos centímetros de distancia—. ¿Disfrutas bailando con ropa demasiado ajustada y corta, dibujando miradas, chupando una maldita gelatina de mi pezón?

Loki clavó sus dedos en los bíceps de Thor, ojos más negros que verdes, solo le quedaba un anillo de color.

—Sí —respiró, y envió una avalancha de calor a su polla ya dura.

—Entonces, ¿es esto lo que quieres? —él gruñó—. ¿Este era tu objetivo? ¿Sentir a tu hermano mayor así?

Thor se aplastó y gimió por la fricción.

Loki también estaba duro.

—Dios, sí —gimió, sonrojándose tanto que se extendió por su garganta debajo de ese cuello tentador, y con un golpe de excitación Thor se dio cuenta de que eso era exactamente lo que su hermano pequeño quería.

Él aplastó sus labios en un beso hambriento, encantado cuando Loki inmediatamente le otorgó la entrada.

Sus lenguas se enredaron, y Thor dejó escapar un gruñido bajo cuando sintió esa maldita perforación.

Sus manos vagaron por su propia cuenta, palmeando esas mejillas firmes, revestidas de cuero y apretándolas, ganándose un delicioso gemido, antes de tirar de él contra su ingle nuevamente.

—Me estás volviendo loco con ese pequeño piercing en la lengua —dijo, besando y chupando un rastro de su mandíbula hasta su garganta—. Siento que es justo si devuelvo el favor.

Sus manos se deslizaron debajo de la parte superior de Loki, subiendo hasta sus pezones, tocándolos hasta que se pusieron duros y sensibles.

Pequeños suspiros y gemidos entrecortados seguían escapando del más joven, y Thor acarició su nariz en la curva de su cuello.

—Voy a hacerte sentir tan bien.

Luego mordió la pálida piel debajo de sus labios.

El grito que lanzó Loki se convirtió en un gemido irregular cuando Thor lamió suavemente con la lengua sobre el punto dolorido.

Las garras de su hermano le habían cortado dolorosamente los brazos, pero eso de alguna manera solo aumentaba su lujuria. Deja que lo rasque justo como Thor dejaría sus marcas. Se destacarían tan hermosamente, y todos verían que Loki ya pertenecía a alguien, le pertenecía a él.

—Thor —jadeó Loki—. Necesito sentirte, necesito-

El resto de su oración se perdió cuando Thor reclamó su boca una vez más, besando esos bonitos labios hasta que estaban rosados y magullados.

Agarró el culo de su hermano con ambas manos y lo levantó, con las piernas largas alrededor de la cintura y los brazos alrededor del cuello.

Probablemente con demasiada brusquedad, lo dejó caer sobre su cama y luego dio un paso atrás para observarlo:  
su hermano encantador, sarcástico e inteligente se extendió sobre sus sábanas, esperando que le diera todo. Su cabello desordenado, el maquillaje manchado, los labios hinchados y un bulto visible en sus pantalones.

La boca de Thor se hizo agua solo de mirarlo.

—¿Vas a quedarte allí solo mirando, o planeas finalmente tomar medidas? —espetó Loki con impaciencia, y Thor se echó a reír.

—Estamos necesitados, ¿verdad? —bromeó, pero se arrastró sobre el colchón hasta que se cernía sobre él, los muslos delgados se envolvieron instantáneamente alrededor de Thor, las caderas se levantaron.

Su profundo gemido y los jadeos placenteros de Loki se entrelazaron con el bajo martilleante de la planta baja, y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro delgado debajo de él mientras golpeaba la polla de su hermano.

Cuando los gemidos de Loki se hicieron más frecuentes, Thor chupó uno de sus pezones en su boca.

—Sí —llegó la respuesta entrecortada, y uñas afiladas arañaron su espalda.

La polla de Thor saltó ante ese sonido y él se apartó, ignorando el quejido que le causó, y se apresuró a quitarse la ropa restante. Luego, quitó la parte superior de Loki, el collar se quedó, luego sus zapatos, antes de luchar por bajar esos pantalones cortos.

No podía esperar un segundo más para tocar la piel desnuda y quitó el cuero obstinado, sin darse cuenta por completo de que Loki había olvidado la ropa interior.

Cuando finalmente tuvo éxito y liberó la polla de su hermano de su cueva apretada, sintió una oleada de asombro.

Esa era la polla de Loki, orgullosa delante de él, para él, enrojecida de color rosa y ya goteando de la punta.

Había soñado con esto con bastante frecuencia.

—Eres tan hermosa —murmuró Thor—, tan hermosa para mí. Tan perfecto.

Apartó sus ojos de las prometedoras gotas de pre-cum para mirar la cara del otro.

Loki lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, observando su cuerpo desnudo e impresionante erección.

—Y tú eres grande.

Eso provocó una risa retumbante de él.

—¿Preocupado?

Los ojos verdes brillaron con diversión, y con una voz profunda de excitación respondió:

—No exactamente —antes de gatear hacia adelante.

La sorprendente respiración de Thor se convirtió en un gemido gutural cuando el calor húmedo de la boca de Loki lo envolvió.

Le chupó la cabeza y se frotó la lengua a lo largo de su parte inferior sensible, su perforación causó sacudidas de placer que hicieron que los dedos de Thor hormiguearan. Él gimió, cada vez más fuerte con cada lamida.

De esta manera no iba a durar mucho.

En otra ocasión, pensó, y esa sola idea hizo que su polla volviera a temblar. Otra.

Enganchó su dedo debajo del cuello y lo apartó, juntando sus labios y mordiendo.

—Si continúas así, todo terminará demasiado pronto —explicó, viendo que la bonita cara de león se transformaba en una expresión increíblemente petulante—. Ahora gira —ordenó, agarrando las caderas de Loki y volteándolo sobre sus manos y rodillas.

Thor notó la evidente afición de su hermano por ser maltratado, considerando su falta de quejas y la forma en que le presentó su trasero pecaminoso y redondo, y rápidamente tomó la botella de lubricante en su mesita de noche.

No podía esperar más. No pudo ...

Con movimientos rápidos, cubrió sus dedos con el líquido transparente, frotándolos para calentarlos al menos un poco, pero, sin embargo, provocó un grito de asombro y un estremecimiento de Loki cuando extendió las nalgas y acarició sus dedos sobre su agujero, dejando un rastro de mancha.

—Lo siento —dijo, aunque no lo lamentaba en lo más mínimo—. ¿Has hecho esto antes?

La lujuria nubló su mente mientras rodeaba el apretado anillo de músculos, pero no lo suficiente como para olvidar que este era su hermano pequeño. No quería lastimarlo.

—Sí —jadeó Loki—. Sí, una vez.

Una furia ardiente atravesó su mente, haciéndole apretar la mano sobre la cadera de Loki, cavando en sus dedos y probablemente dejando moretones.

La idea de su hermano acostado con otra persona, dejándose follar por alguien que no era Thor ...

Loki se arqueó en su toque, retorciéndose contra su mano.

—Sigue con esto ahora, idiota, o has olvidado cómo-

Fue cortado cuando Thor presionó su dedo con un movimiento inquebrantable.

Un sonido estrangulado escapó de esta boca bonita y sucia, y enterró la cabeza en sus brazos.

Implacablemente, Thor lo abrió, trabajando en un dedo, dos, tres.

Cuando finalmente buscó ese punto dulce en el interior, su hermano se vio reducido a un sudor y lloriqueo, incapaz de formar oraciones coherentes, y mucho menos hacer comentarios sarcásticos.

Su propio pene estaba doliendo ahora, antes de que se le escapara la cabeza, y Thor se encontró apretando contra una de esas piernas pálidas y temblorosas.

—Thor, por favor —se quejó Loki, y presionó hacia atrás para meter sus dedos más profundamente, para sentir esa polla dura contra él—. Estoy listo, estoy listo para que me folles.

—¿Lo estás? —gruñó, otra sacudida de excitación yendo directamente a su polla cuando escuchó a su hermano rogándolo.

Retiró los dedos y se deleitó en la forma en que los músculos de Loki se apretaron, su cuerpo tratando de retenerlo.

—Mírate —tarareó mientras se levantaba—, rogando por mi polla como una pequeña zorra.

Thor frotó su longitud rígida contra el agujero ahora aflojado, gimiendo ante la sensación.

Tan bueno.

Se alineó y Loki dejó escapar un gemido entrecortado.

—Sí, oh sí, hermano.

Con un gruñido gutural, Thor presionó hacia adelante, atravesando ese glorioso culo con su polla, tan lentamente como pudo en su estado, hasta que estuvo enterrado profundamente hasta las bolas.

—Joder, joder, Loki, estás tan apretado —gruñó, a lo que su hermano solo respondió con un esfuerzo por respirar, luchando por adaptarse a su tamaño.

Thor trató de mantenerse quieto, pero el calor a su alrededor lo estaba volviendo loco.

Sus manos sostenían esas pequeñas caderas con fuerza, evitando cualquier movimiento del chico más joven, haciéndolo completamente dependiente de la gracia de Thor.

Fue intoxicante.

—No puedo, tengo que hacerlo —gruñó, y su último control se desvaneció al escuchar el "muévete" jadeante.

Con todo el deseo reprimido, la frustración, el odio a sí mismo y la necesidad, comenzó a golpear el cuerpo de su hermano pequeño y encantador.

Loki gritó ante la sensación, sus puños agarrando las sábanas como un tornillo de banco.

No fue gentil ni tierno, Thor le mostró a Loki exactamente a quién pertenecía.

Quizás no fue el primero, pero lo iba a arruinar para todos los demás.

Metió una mano en las sedosas olas negras frente a él y tiró de las hebras.

Loki gimió y echó las caderas hacia atrás, encontrando el empuje de Thor y forzándolo con fuerza.

—Más —suplicó, y Thor agarró su cabello, tirando más fuerte y obligándolo a arquear la espalda, empujando su pene aún más profundo.

Sus fuertes gemidos y jadeos se mezclaron con los cada vez más fuertes gritos de placer de Loki, creando un coro obsceno y perfecto.

Cuando Thor se sintió acercarse al borde, cambió su ángulo y comenzó a golpear la próstata de su hermano con golpes duros y despiadados.

—Thor —gritó Loki, antes de que sus piernas cedieran y se desplomara sobre el colchón.

Thor soltó su cabello y usó su brazo ahora libre para sostener su cuerpo en posición vertical, sin cesar su ritmo y fuerza.

—Por favor —sollozó Loki, con la cara vuelta a un lado y los ojos cerrados. Estaba boquiabierto y sonrojado, parecía completamente destrozado, incapaz de sentir nada más que este placer insoportable y brutalmente persistente—. Por favor.

Con una sensación floreciente en el pecho, Thor soltó la cadera de Loki, se inclinó y rodeó la parte superior de su cuerpo con el brazo para unirlos.

—Loki —murmuró en su oído—. Quiero que te corras solo de mi polla. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí? 

El niño tembloroso asintió minuciosamente, sollozos impotentes todavía sacudían su cuerpo mientras Thor continuaba golpeándolo, acariciando su próstata de vez en cuando.

Las respiraciones desiguales fantasmearon sobre el cuello sensible de Loki mientras acariciaba la piel suave, y Thor sintió la repentina necesidad de asegurarse de que Loki recordaría esto durante mucho tiempo, sentirlo, verlo ...

Por instinto, empujó con fuerza y le mordió el hombro al mismo tiempo.

Loki se puso rígido debajo de él, y luego lanzó un ronco, prolongado gemido cuando su orgasmo lo golpeó con toda su fuerza.

Su cuerpo entero se sacudió, los músculos se apretaron sobre la polla de Thor y casi lo enviaron al borde.

Con movimientos constantes lo jodió a través de las réplicas hasta que el cuerpo de Loki estaba completamente flácido.

Cuando Thor estuvo tan cerca que pensó que se estaba volviendo loco, su hermano pequeño abrió los ojos color esmeralda, llorosos y llenos de felicidad, y buscó su mirada.

—Hermano —susurró Loki, y Thor se vino.

Con un gruñido oscuro y gutural, se hundió en el culo de su hermano y lo reclamó de una vez por todas como suyo.

Su mente se quedó en blanco por unos segundos, y cuando finalmente recuperó la conciencia, se retiró cuidadosamente y rodó sobre su espalda al lado del cuerpo inmóvil a su lado.

Durante mucho tiempo, los únicos sonidos fueron sus intentos tensos y patéticos para recuperar el aliento, antes de que Thor volviera lentamente la cabeza, solo para encontrar que Loki ya lo estaba mirando.

Se miraron el uno al otro en una mezcla de satisfacción, asombro y algo más suave, más profundo.

Dios, lo amo mucho.

Thor extendió la mano y tiró de un Loki todavía flojo sobre su pecho, que se acurrucó más cerca y ronroneó cuando sintió unas manos anchas acariciando su cabello y su espalda, cálidos labios besando su rostro.

La felicidad que sentía era casi demasiado para su corazón.

Nunca podría haber esperado que Loki no solo le perdonara sus sentimientos, sino que los devolviera.

Enterró su rostro en el cabello de su hermano y aspiró su aroma familiar.

—Sabes —murmuró Loki, sin molestarse en levantar la cabeza—, has fallado colosalmente en limpiarte después de esos shots.

Eso le provocó una cálida risa, Thor observó el estado de su habitación: sus disfraces esparcidos por el suelo, maquillaje en sus sábanas y probablemente en sí mismo, rayas del semen de Loki brillando donde había encontrado su liberación.

—Esto es completamente tu culpa, pequeña burla. He tratado de evitar esta noche por esta razón exacta.

—Lo sé —hubo silencio por unos segundos—. ¿Pero no te alegra que haya ganado?

Thor escuchó la preocupación detrás de esa pregunta y apretó sus brazos alrededor de él.

—Me alegra.

Se quedaron mucho más tiempo abrazados de lo que deberían, hasta que Thor finalmente lanzó un suspiro de pesar y proclamó:

—Tengo que levantarme ahora, de lo contrario Steve vendrá a buscarme. Ya llevo aquí demasiado tiempo.

—No creo que me mueva —fue la respuesta perra, antes de agregar—. No puedo de todos modos.

Con una sonrisa que amenazaba con partirle la cara, Thor rodeo a Loki y se dirigió al baño contiguo.

Regresó con una toallita tibia y lo limpió suavemente, incluso quitando las peores manchas de maquillaje hasta que su rostro volvió a ser visible.

Luego lo metió debajo de su manta, se inclinó y compartió un dulce y lánguido beso con él.

—Descansa ahora. Volveré pronto.

Loki ni siquiera abrió los ojos.

—Más te vale.

Sonriendo con cariño, fue a lavarse, y cuando finalmente salió del baño, Loki ya estaba profundamente dormido.

Estamos tan retorcidos, hermano, pensó mientras se estiraba cuidadosamente para quitarle un mechón de la cara. Pero al menos estamos retorcidos juntos.


End file.
